¡Bésalo!
by Jeffy Iha
Summary: Y de repente esas voces molestas, curiosamente parecidas a la de su profesor, volvieron a sonar en su cabeza, gritando con vehemencia "¡bésalo!". Y se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria.


_¡Hola~! Wow, este es mi primer fic en este fandom OwO El primero de muchos, espero. :3_

 _Este One-Shot va dedicado a mi oni-san Alec (o_ _ **Blanch2404**_ _), quien comparte mi amor casi obsesivo con el KarmaGisa._

 _KarmaGisa is love, KarmaGisa is life._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** ** _Assassination Classroom_** _no me pertenece._

 _¡Disfruten~!_

* * *

¡Bésalo!

* * *

Luego de haber bajado esa tediosa montaña se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba. Su chaqueta azul, se la había olvidado en el aula.

Con gesto cansado se volvió a la montaña, ese imponente montículo de piedras sedimentadas y repletos de obstáculos lo invitaba a adentrarse en él por tercera vez en el día, todo por culpa de un descuido suyo...

Nagisa suspiró y comenzó a subirla.

Luego de un rato y con el ocaso a sus espaldas llegó y se adentró al edificio.

Todo estaba tan silencioso y pacífico que hasta sintió que sería un pecado mortal hacer cualquier tipo de ruido.

Entró con sigilo a su salón y lo primero que vio fue su pupitre, en donde su chaqueta estaba inocentemente tendida. Suspiró y se adentró por ella, sin notar que al fondo había alguien durmiendo.

Estaba a punto de irse cuando notó la presencia de alguien más, giró la cabeza y se encontró con una mata de pelo rojizo durmiendo en el último pupitre de la fila.

 _Karma..._

Sin esperar ni un minuto más se le acercó con toda la intención de despertarlo, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, mirando su expresión tan tranquila...

 _Karma dormido... parece una persona diferente..._

Y era cierto, pues jamás lo había visto con una expresión tan tranquila en el rostro, o sin ese aura de peligro que emanaba naturalmente.

Entonces Nagisa pensó en que quizás su subconsciente ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia y que por eso no quiso hacer ruido al llegar.

Pero claro, esa era una idea de lo más descabellada.

 _Es lindo..._

"¡No, ¿qué estoy diciendo?!" Pensó, y se sonrojó por su propio pensamiento.

 _Incluso estando dormido pareciera que está a puto de hacer alguna travesura..._

"¡Es obvio! ¡Es Karma! Karma no sería Karma si no pensara en hacerle pasar las de Caín a alguien" Se contradijo a sí mismo, creando un debate mental.

De pronto vio como el pelirrojo se removió milimétricamente en su lugar. Nagisa, aterrado por la idea de que se despertara y lo viera tan cerca se movió rápidamente al otro lado, rojo como un tomate.

 _Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a él como una persona normal..._

"¡No es cierto! Karma es mi amigo, claro que puedo actuar normal."

 _Pero él te gusta_.

"Él es mi amigo."

 _¿Y?_

"Ha sido mi compañero de clase durante los últimos tres años."

 _¿Y?_

"¡Es hombre! Y yo también..."

 _¿Y qué? ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Nakamura sobre el yaoi?_

Nagisa no pudo evitarlo, se mordió el labio con urgencia al recordarlo.

 _Bésalo._

"¿Qué?"

 _Que lo beses. Es tu oportunidad._

"¡N-No! ¿Y si se despierta?"

 _Si no se despertó con todo el escándalo que hiciste no lo hará con nada._

"Pero..."

 _Pero nada. Bésalo_.

De repente muchas voces se le amontonaron en su cabeza, todas ellas curiosamente parecídas a la de su profesor. Y gritaban "¡bésalo!"

 **Bésalo**. Bésalo. _Bésalo_. Bésalo. **Bésalo**.

 _ **¡BÉSALO!**_

Y supo que no tenía escapatoria.

Temblando como gelatina, Nagisa suspiró y bajó su cabeza hasta que su nariz casi rozó con la del pelirrojo y, dándose animos a sí mismo, cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia entre sus labios.

El beso fue sólo un toque, casto y suave, que no duró más de dos segundos y sin embargo el pequeño celeste sintió que con ese roce liberó todos esos sentimientos que desde hace tiempo tenía retenidos en su interior, aunque Karma nunca lo supiera.

Se alejó, nervioso, y se marchó del salón.

Ya casi saliendo del edificio paró en seco al escuchar la voz medio alegre, medio dormida de su amor secreto.

―Nagisa~ ―Dijo el pelirrojo cuando lo alcanzó―. Que malo eres Nagisa, no me despertaste.

―Es que... Es que te noté tan cansado que preferí dejarte descansar ―Contestó el andrógino tartamudeando.

Karma lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de que algo le pasaba a su amigo mas no preguntó nada.

―Apurémosno, ya está oscureciendo.

Nagisa asintió, con miedo de hablar y delatarse solo, aunque era obvio que su amigo ya lo había notado.

En el camino, Karma pareció recordar algo.

―Tuve un sueño muy extraño ―Comentó después de un rato.

―¿E-En serio? ―El más bajo desvió la mirada rápidamente.

―Sí, soñé que una mosca estaba a mi alrededor y no paraba de molestarme. ―Contestó.

A Nagisa se le erizaron los vellos del cuello, pensando que lo que su amigo había soñado tenía una sorprendente similitud a lo que él había hecho.

Pero claro, él no era una mosca, a menos que Karma lo viera como tal.

―Qu-Que sueño tan raro... ―Susurró por lo bajo.

―Ya ves... ―Dijo el otro y no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar a la estación de trenes.

Karma, justo antes de abordar el suyo, se acercó al oído de Nagisa y susurró:

―¿Te cuento un pequeño secreto? Yo no estaba dormido. ―Lo que dijo, más el cálido aliendo en su oreja hizo que el celeste se estremeciera cual flan.

El pelirrojo, ya dentro de su tren lo miró de nuevo y le gritó:

―¡Por cierto, no hace falta que me recuerdes devolverte el favor ya que no lo olvidaré! Nos vemos mañana, pequeña mosquita~ ―Y sonrió divertido, viendo como las puertas se cerraban.

Nagisa se giró a esperar el suyo.

"Estúpido subconsciente, sabía que era una mala idea" Pensó más avergonzado que molesto.

 _Pero si gracias a mí supiste que el chico que te gusta te corresponde._

Nagisa no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón.

Y más feliz por eso no podía estar.

* * *

 _¿Les gustó? Eso espero~ :3_

 _(Si tiene algún error ortográfico digánmelo, ¿sí?)_

 _No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero yo estoy conforme. Fue divertido escribir esto a las siete de la mañana xD_

 _Bien gente, y Alec, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Y, Alec, sé feliz, pillín. 7u7_

 _Atte_ :

 _ **Jeffy Iha**_


End file.
